The replacement or repair of damaged or diseased tissues or organs by implantation has been, and continues to be, a long-standing goal of medicine towards which tremendous progress has been made. Working toward that goal, there is an increasing interest in tissue engineering techniques where biocompatible, biodegradable materials are used as a support matrix, as a substrate for the delivery of cultured cells, or for three-dimensional tissue reconstruction (Park, S., “Characterization of porous collagen/hyaluronic acid scaffold modified by 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl) carbodiimide cross-linking” Biomaterials 23:1205-1212 (2002)). However, one of the most serious problems restricting the use of implanted materials is the wound healing response by the body elicited by the implanted foreign materials (Ratner, B. D., “Reducing capsular thickness and enhancing angiogenesis around implant drug release systems” Journal of Controlled Release 78:211-218 (2002)).
Biocompatibility is defined as the appropriate response of the host to a foreign material used for its intended application. Biocompatibility further refers to the interaction between the foreign material and the tissues and physiological systems of the patient treated with the foreign material. Protein binding and subsequent denaturation as well as cell adhesion and activation have been invoked as determinants of a material's biocompatibility. Biocompatibility also implies that the implant avoids detrimental effects from the host's various protective systems and remains functional for a significant period of time. In vitro tests designed to assess cytotoxicity or protein binding are routinely used for the measurement of a material's potential biocompatibility. In other words, the biocompatibility of a material is dependent upon its ability to be fully integrated with the surrounding tissue following implantation.
Previous research has shown that the specific interactions between cells and their surrounding extracellular matrix play an important role in the promotion and regulation of cellular repair and replacement processes (Hynes, S. O., “Integrins: a family of cell surface receptors” Cell 48:549-554 (1987)). Consequently, there has been a heightened interest in work related to biocompatible polymers useful in therapeutic applications. One particular class of polymers that have proven useful for such applications, including contact lens materials, artificial tendons, matrices for tissue engineering, and drug delivery systems, is hydrogels (Schacht, E., “Hydrogels prepared by crosslinking of gelatin with dextran dialdehyde” Reactive & Functional Polymers 33:109-116 (1997)). Hydrogels are commonly accepted to be materials consisting of a permanent, three-dimensional network of hydrophilic polymers with water filling the space between the polymer chains. Hydrogels may be obtained by copolymerizing suitable hydrophilic monomers, by chain extension, and by cross-linking hydrophilic pre-polymers or polymers.
Prior work has shown that a thermoreversible hydrogel matrix, which is liquid near physiologic temperatures, elicits vasculogenesis and modulates wound healing in dermal ulcers (Usala A. L. et al. “Induction of fetal-like wound repair mechanisms in vivo with a novel matrix scaffolding” Diabetes 50 (Supplement 2): A488 (2001), and Usala A. L. et al., “Rapid Induction of vasculogenesis and wound healing using a novel injectable connective tissue matrix” Diabetes 49 (Supplement 1): A395 (2000)). This bioactive hydrogel material has also been shown to improve the healing in response to implanted foreign materials; demonstrating a decrease in the surrounding fibrous capsule thickness and a persistent increase in blood supply immediately adjacent to implanted materials exposed to this thermoreversible hydrogel. (Ravin A. G. et al., “Long- and Short-Term Effects of Biological Hydrogels on Capsule Microvascular Density Around Implants in Rats” J Biomed Mater Res 58(3):313-8 (2001)). However the use of such a bioactive thermoreversible hydrogel in therapeutic applications requiring three-dimensional and thermal stability is not practical because the hydrogel is molten at physiologic temperatures. Accordingly, there is a need for a bioactive material that is stable at body temperatures and thus appropriate for use either as a medical device or in medical applications, particularly those intended for use in mammals.
A particular biopolymer for use in medical applications is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,759, which relates to a medicament containing a biopolymer matrix comprising gelatin cross-linked with oxidized polysaccharides. The biopolymer of the '759 patent is claimed to be useful for treating skin wounds or dermatological disorders when a wound healing stimulating drug is incorporated therein. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,385 describes a matrix formed by reacting a modified polysaccharide with collagen that may subsequently be used for tissue repair when combined with growth factors. Various additional publications have described polymers and co-polymers for use in medical applications, such as drug delivery, tissue regeneration, wound healing, wound dressings, adhesion barriers, and wound adhesives. (See, for example, Draye, J. P. et al., “In vitro release characteristics of bioactive molecules from dextran dialdehyde cross-linked gelatin hydrogel films” Biomaterials 19:99-107 (1998); Draye, J. P. et al., “In vitro and in vivo biocompatibility of dextran dialdehyde cross-linked gelatin hydrogel films” Biomaterials 19:1677-1687 (1998); Kawai, K. et al., “Accelerated tissue regeneration through incorporation of basic fibroblast growth factor impregnated gelatin microspheres into artificial dermis”Biomaterials 21:489-499 (2000); Edwards, G. A. et al., “In vivo evaluation of collagenous membranes as an absorbable adhesion barrier” Biomed. Mater. Res. 34:291-297 (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,490; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,488.) Such biocompatible polymers, however, are generally only therapeutically effective when combined with other therapeutic agents, such as growth factors, clotting factors, antibiotics, and other drugs.
Several biocompatible polymers previously known are based at least in part on collagen or collagen derived material. Additionally, other known biocompatible polymers are based on polysaccharides, particularly dextran. In some instances, biopolymers have been formed by cross-linking gelatin and dextran; however, the usefulness of such polymers for long-temi use in the body has not been shown. It is well documented that gelatin and dextran are incompatible in aqueous solution making it difficult to produce co-polymers that are stable at body temperatures.
Thus, there still remains a need for stabilized, bioactive hydrogels that are useful for medical applications where stable, long-term use in the body is desired.